triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
War on the Horizon
Drink of the night Sparkling Evermead Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) Announcements * SoME was fun * Q&A will happen on the 24th, Gil and Kristin will be answering questions with #AskTremahia The Story * Trixie hears the echoes of the last words she heard from the sword in her mind. She tries to take the gloves off, and manages to get them off. She decides to leave them in her room * Jingles tries to read more of the orange book he has. It is authored by the same wizard that helped remove the curse * Trixie can still hear Jingles snoring under the door, she is having trouble sleeping. She was unable to sleep, gaining bags under her eyes and a level of exhaustion * Hyllenae met with her father early in the morning * Trixie goes with Jingles to the "pit of holy acid" to make sure everything is done with the sword, to put her mind at ease. She goes to Hyllenae to let her know and see if they will even be let in. They decide that they should probably let Amalthea and Dawnash know. Amalthea wants to come along. Dawnash is half dressed, greeting them at the door. He asks if they should tell Dorian. They go to tell Dorian what they are doing as well, they decide to meet at the northern docks * Jingles was spending some extra time cuddling Mugsy. The party tries to go to the acid pool, but Hyllenae can't remember which way it is. Trixie says it is fine if it is going to make them late, they decide against it. Trixie tells Jingles that she left the gloves in her room and says he should deal with it. He puts the gloves in the right pocket of the haversack. He foofs up the foof of Mugsy's missing arm, then casts Mage Armor on him * They are making their way out, and, upon smelling the food, Hyllenae wants some food, especially from a restaurant where they were last night, which is open 24 hours, it is the Denny's of Praetos. They ask for some food to go, which seems to be a new concept. Jingles asks for Tiramisu, which they don't have, they have a 7 layer dessert, called Misatiru. Hyllenae is paying with coins native to the island * There was a murder in the night, someone took a boat and slayed the dockmaster. Dorian calls for a guard to inform Hyllenae's father. Trixie is looking around, but sees no blood. The man was murdered, and he has a large wound on his side which goes through his front, but no blood. She knows that a weapon that they had did something similar, perhaps the sword that was supposed to be destroyed. * They board the boat and begin to head off. The boat is swaying a lot because it is so narrow. Camille doesn't like how shaking the boat is * Jingles puts Mugsy down and tells him to go over to Camille and pet her, but it doesn't seem to help. The boat is about 6 feet wide. Jingles strechs to touch both sides of the boat in front of Trixie, who tries to nap * Jingles tells Amalthea about their fighting the demon. She asks if he is sure it is dead and didn't kill someone this morning. Trixie tells them about the one time she was forced to use the sword and how it didn't create blood splatter. She is asked if she has any other cursed items. She tells them of the gloves. Amalthea asks about Mugsy's arm. They think about how the sword may not have been destroyed * Amalthea says that if she were a betting woman, she would put a gold on it still being alive, and now it has a ship * Jingles begins drafting up ideas for a Mugsy prosthetic arm. Hyllenae says he will be a real boy one day ** It is a draft of a wooden prosthetic with a screw to tighten the fingers * They begin to walk on the island, and it reminds them of the Isle of Salanak with volcanic rock. They get to the entrance of what looks like a mine shaft, but really just an entrance. They see a large brazier full of oil, which seems to be to make torches with nearby wood and cloth. Dorian snaps his fingers and the torches they make light, Jingles is impressed. Dawnash casts Dancing Lights, and Jingles casts Light on Mugsy's feather * The foliage has a bit of a Mediterranean feel * Jingles sees some human bones about, he starts to try and tell Hyllenae that there may be some dead people in here * Camille starts to look around. Hyllenae has not been here before. Dorian says that there are harpy like creatures, as well as things like Medusa's, but these creatures are not stone * There was an ancient civilization here, maybe there were more and only the oracle remains, or maybe it was part of the trek * They start to hear a growling. They see a large beast, with a huge mane with a slightly human looking lion face, and tail comes up snake like. Trixie hides * Initiative ** Amalthea thinks this creature is quite hungry. She takes a shot, but misses ** Trixie casts Hex and takes two shots at the creature ** Dorian takes out his shield and touches Jingles on the shoulder and casts Heroism then runs up side by side with Dawnash ** The manticore shoots off a tail spike and hits Amalthea ** Hyllenae channels divinity to Turn the Faithless, but it has no effect, she hold up her shield ** Jingles casts Firebolt at the Manticore ** Amalthea casts Hunter's Mark then makes an attack with her cutlass, cutting the leathery membrane of the right wing causes it to stop moving. She makes a separate attack with an ice dagger ** Dawnash runs up and tries to punch the creature in the face, hitting it in the nose ** Trixie casts Eldritch Blast and hits with both beams, then tries to hide ** Dorian attacks the creature again ** The manticore goes after Amalthea again, bitting and trying to claw her twice, missing and hitting ** Hyllenae hits once more and adds Divine Smite ** Jingles strides forward and casts Catapult, crits and activates a surge, and feeling even more empowered with 10 hp each turn for the next minute. The pebble bits that manticore in the forehead ** Amalthea makes her same attacks again, Camille attacks and crits to try and knock the creature prone as well ** Dawnash goes in to attack, misses the first two attacks, and gets the third with a people's elbow ** Trixie fires off her Eldritch Blasts again, hitting with both, then climbing up more ** Dorian makes a shield attack and hits quite hard ** The manitcore stands back up and begins to run away, almost everyone gets an attack of opportunity ** The manticore dies * Amalthea takes some of the barbs off of the tail, getting two barbs, and takes some of the mane as a trinket * Hyllenae thinks that they should bury the creature * As the courage wears off, Jingles back away form the creature * Dawnash takes some of the membrane of the wing to make a pouch, as does Amalthea * The party makes their way up the long path way ahead of them, they see far far ahead a small row of columns, which they think where the oracle is. Dawnash asks if they are there yet. They press forward, getting to a long staircase * There is a figure at the top, that seems to be waiting for them. As they approach the top, the figure puts out a hand to stop them, then beckon Hyllenae in. They try to follow, but Dorian stops them and says she will rejoin them * Hyllenae enters a large open air area, the figure points her down toward the center near a well, to what seems to actually be the oracle, she is young, hovering up, she has short hair, white eyes with no pupils. Hyllenae feels a coldness around her. As the oracle speaks, her voice echoes. She asks what Hyllenae seeks. She gives the oracle the coin she was given at the temple, it hovers above her hand, she examines it and her eyes become brighter. She is told to gather her friends, she uses the scroll * The rest of the party has been waiting for about 30 minutes. Jingles brings out the vase of kittens, foofs the foof on Mugsy's missing arm, then pours the kittens on him. Mugsy begins to pat the kitten rather hard, Jingles tries to instruct him to be softer. All of the kittens poof out, except for one hairless sphynx cat. Amalthea thinks it is an otherworldly effect, stabilized by the vase of kittens, like it used the vase to come through. Trixie takes it and holds it, trying to keep it as her pet. They get the scroll message from Hyllenae * The party follows the robed figure that has come back, who leads them to the area where Hyllenae now is. The oracle reaches out and grabs a thin white vial out of the air, she walks into the center of the pool and pours a single drop into the pool, which begins to swirl like a whirlpool, gaining depth and becoming blue. It is not the blue that Jingles likes. Hyllenae walks to the center of the pool, seeming to float about it. Dorian tells them it is time to go. It is explained to Jingles that it is a portal * They step through and feel like they won't be able to breathe, but it isn't water, it is air, they feel like they are falling, but without the zero g effect. They get to the ground and are surrounded by people holding spears and halberds at them, as well as mages holding spells. Dorian and Hyllenae hold up their shields, and the people no longer seem like they will attack. They are on a portal pattern. They walk down a hallway and enter a grand entrance to a giant building to the council of Kyliansp. The day is earlier in the morning, as they have traveled a great distance. There is a large sphere in the center, it is a globe of a crudely drawn map * Jingles tries to use his subtle sorcery to cast Detect Magic. There is a musty smell around. They hear murmurs as they see a gathering of dignitaries. The people are talking about a body being found, thinking someone in the room did the deed. * Jingles moves Trixie behind him. He tries to indicate to the group that Davian Thorne is there, whom he knows. Shaliasp greets the party, she is about Amalthea's height. She informs them that they are discussing what happened at the Keep and every nation had to send delegates to discuss. She asks them to go to the Keep of Zetona at the hundreth mile gate, but they will need to wait, the wizards are resting and will be able to prepare the teleportation spell. Jingles suggests staying in the countryside, but they are led there, and it is just barren. * The keep has no door, no way to enter without a teleportation spell. Shalia apologizes for having to send her, but at least Dorian and her companions will go with her, she needs to know what happened * There was a barbarian siege, and the body of the deceased is being hidden. The delegates are there to determine whether war will happen, they don't want to escalate, but nothing seems to be getting done * The delegate form Masthead is Thorn, with unsure first name * Jingles sneezes again and says that he has allergies, and knows that Trixie also has very bad allergies * They begin to walk through the same hall they entered through. The area is almost labyrinthine. Shalia walks away after bringing them to where she is staying, she comes back with keys for two rooms, which the party will need to share * Hyllenae walks with Shalia. Dorian is with them * Dawnash goes to meditate and Amalthea goes with him. * Jingles and Trixie decide that they need to rest * Hyllenae talks with Shalia about the incident that they had with the cursed item, as well as the connection they think exists with the dock master dying and having no blood shed. Hyllenae asks her what she knows of the war. There is a barbarian tribe by the Keep of Zentona, there is a siege, which she does not think that the barbarians would do. There was only one messenger, thinking they sent more but they were slain. Shalia is aware of the taxes. Hyllenae asks if the other people here know that they are there. They do not currently. If questions are asked, they should only be told that Dorian and Hyllenae came * Hyllenae goes to Jingles and Trixie's door and tells them that they are not here and to leave no trace * Dawnash is getting tired and takes out his bedroll and curls up next to Camille * Trixie is changing her hair color, putting dirt on her face, then Jingles throws glitter on one side of her face. She tells him that after what happened with the sword, she wants him to know that she was reading the necromancer's journal and would like to read the wizard's instead. She wants to go to sleep and lays down with Jingles watching over her, she feels a bit safer and can fall asleep. The cat is sleeping by here. Jingles gets closer to look at the cat, says it is a strange creature, the turns back to Mugsy * Jingles picks up the mirror Trixie was using and tries to cast Alter Self for the first time, changing himself to have long mustache whiskers Characters * Brizanthios - guard on Praetos * Damien Thorne - a delegate that the party saw at the island they traveled through the portal to * Shalia sp - Hyllenae's mentor Quotations "You can boop him, that's a free action." - Gil, Episode 20 @ 36:05 "I will ask Dorian, because he's dreamy." - Adam, Episode 20 @ 2:56:21 "Make a sleight of mouth check" - Gil "I'll have you know I'm very good at that" - Adam, Episode 20 @ 3:12:45